The Six Paths of Naruto's Pain
by Kenkou Ryuu
Summary: At the age of 6 Naruto awakens the Rinnegan. With his new power he strives to become the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. Contains humor, multiple anime references, and NaruHina. Sakura bashing will occur. *Undergoing Renovations, will return*
1. Awakening

Konogakura no Sato, The Hidden Leaf Village, founded by Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. For years this village has prospered and survived wars fought with the power of ninja who use chakra to create jutsu. But where did it all come from? The answer lies in the past hundreds of years ago there lived a man only known as The Sage of The Six Paths. He possessed a god-like power known as the Rinnegan. This sage did battle with the strongest being in existence. The Juubi the 10 tailed Wolf. Their battle reshaped the world itself making a single continent that would later make the 5 great nations. After their battle the sage, using an unknown jutsu sealed away the power of the wolf inside his own body making himself a Jinchuriki. He took the body of the beast and using the Rinnegan's power sealed it inside a ball of earth and flung it into the sky. This created the moon. Also the sage split the power of the wolf into 9 separate beings known as biiju. The sage was weak after this battle and died shortly after. On his death bed he confided in his youngest son to be the heir to his power. But his older son was angered by this and waged war upon the younger brother. This hate ran deep, even to their descendants the Uchiha, the inheritor of the sage's eye ability to control demon chakra, and the Senju, the inheritors of the sage's body ability to control demon chakra. It was unknown but the sage had a middle child which he hid from the world, giving this child his will, his spirit and mind, and secretly the ability to use Rinnegan. The sage could not trust his oldest son with the power of these eyes and gave his a bastardized version. Shortly after this the sage died. The child lived on to become the founder on the Uzumaki Clan. After a great war against the Uzumaki's 4 of the 5 lands thought they were destroyed. The leaf village housed what they thought was the only Uzumaki left. Kushina Uzumaki, Princess of Whirlpool, who was secretly married to Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. There were more Uzumaki's around but due to their signature red head and strength they were easily found and killed. All the remained were Kushina and a small family hidden near Ame, also the recently deceased Mito Uzumaki, Kushina's grandmother. The parents of the family in Ame died leaving their only son Nagato alone in the world. Due to him not living correctly and his corrupted mind Nagato experienced a great pain and awoke the Rinnegan. He was thought to be the only one. But no one knew that inside of Kushina new life had formed. A life that could lead to the destruction or prosperity of the world. Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant with the 4th child. But life has a cruel scene of humor and Madara Uchiha attacked the Leaf village the knight of this child's birth using the 9 tailed biiju to nearly destroy the village. The 4th fought the beast and won sacrificing his life he sealed the demon into his child. The demon immediately felt he was inside a descendant of the sage and stayed in his seal. He looked around and decided to see the boys DNA. What he found surprised him. The boy already had the Rinnegan active in his eyes. The beast smiled at this.  
><strong>"I might as well have some fun while I'm here."<strong> The beast sealed the Rinnegan away in the boy's blood only to be awoken when he met what the demon fox saw as the criteria for wielding such power.  
><strong>"He needs to feel what life is before he has the power to control it."<strong> And with that the fox slept hoping that the boy would provide amusement for him in his sealing time. And with that the legend that would come to be known as Naruto Uzumaki was born.

* * *

><p>-6 years later-<p>

A small boy ran through the streets of Konoha. He had bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes, whisker marks on both his cheeks and a "I'm here, please kill me" bright orange shirt. The boy was now currently running for his life, being chased by a mob of angry citizens. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It had been almost 6 years since the Kyuubi attack on the village and with each year the mobs got bigger, the people angrier, and the protection ninjas fewer. Naruto had no knowledge on anything about his life but what the Hokage had told him, he had had ninja parents both of whom had been killed in the Kyuubi attack and he had no other relatives. The boy had questioned the Hokage countless times about who they were but it was always the same responses. "I don't know Naruto", I will tell you when you're older Naruto", "I just simply can't remember Naruto". Anyway back to pre-mentioned little boy. He was running as fast as his small body could carry him, dodging objects being thrown by villagers and ninja alike. He turned down a corner remembering that this led to a small hole in a fence where he could lose everyone. But alas fate was not on his side this day. The fence was now replaced with a large concrete wall, and he was trapped. Scared Naruto hid behind a dumpster but his hiding was short-lived. He was dragged from the spot and held down. Beaten by the mod, a large man with a sledge hammer approached and brought said hammer down on Naruto's right knee. The bone shattered instantly and the leg bent forward. Audible cracking and braking could be heard but the crowd just cheered.  
>"PLEASE STOP PLEASE I NEVER HURT ANYONE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"<br>"This is what you get for killing our loved ones you DEMON! Saku, make him shut up." A small thin man approached Naruto's prone form. In his hands was a scalpel. He bent down and cut Naruto's throat severing the vocal chords. All Naruto could do was silently cry and pray to Kami to have mercy on him. The villagers did not though. Ninjas of the group pulled out kunai and stabbed them into his hands pinning him to the ground. The blood ran freely showing no signs of stopping any time soon. Medical-nin were also among the people attacking. They did the worse damage. With various surgical tools they had cut the poor boy open across his chest and were now currently cutting out non vital organs in the most painful ways they could think of. For what seemed like hours the torture continued, civilians beating and kicking the boy until his blood started to spurt out of his body through the open incisions across his chest and stomach. All the while he cried. Naruto cried and cried and begged to God that the pain would end. Never did it end. The pain continued until he blacked out only to awake to more pain.  
>"<em>Why would God allow this? What did I do wrong? I only played a few pranks! Why are they hurting me so much! No god would let a person go through so much pain. There is no God. Only pain. The pain of living in this world." <em>Thought young Naruto as he was beaten. In his mindscape the Kyuubi was seething. He did hate the boy for being his prison but even he had some heart. This village was massacring him! Kyuubi was now glad he attacked this place they deserved to die. What truly surprised him is that now after the 6 years of life in the boy he finally realized what his life meant. Kyuubi smiled.  
><strong>"Now you get the power you deserve, boy."<strong> And with that the fox released the power that lay dormant in the child's eyes. The Rinnegan was now activated. Back in reality, Naruto's eyes were bleeding making it look like tears on blood. The mob had passed and he was alone. He felt the pain in his eyes but this pain was different. It was the rewarding pain like he felt when in his legs after running from a mob. It stung but he felt the change. His vision was clearer. Sharper. He felt a strange scene of power in him. Naruto became over taken with tiredness. He saw, before he passed out, a silver haired Anbu with a dog mask on. "_Hopefully he is one of the good guys."_And with that our young Rinnegan user passed out.

Kakashi Hatake was not having a good day. It was the 6th anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and he had lost site of the child he was assigned to guard after breaking up a bar fight. It had been this day 6 years ago he lost his sensei and he was not enjoying the celebration like everyone else. His target to look after was son of said sensei the 4th Hokage. How he lost the little orange clad blonde was beyond him but he was tracking him. Suddenly he felt a huge release of chakra. Recognizing it as Kyuubi chakra, he ran to an alleyway in a small abandoned part of Konoha. What he saw there would haunt him for the rest of his life. Naruto now could only be described as being the picture of hell. After a closer look of thinking his cloths were torn he saw it was his flesh hanging to his body in chunks. The child looked at Kakashi with broken eyes. What he saw in those eyes was what Kakashi could only describe as absolutely no life. He was so shocked he did not notice the boy's eyes were now gray and rippled but it didn't matter Naruto now needed to get to a hospital. Being careful with his body Kakashi took the boy into his arms and pushing chakra to his legs sped off to the Konoha Hospital. Bursting through the door he screamed, "Someone get me a freakin' doctor!" But after a nurse looked at the child in his arms, she merely scoffed.  
>"Why would we help a demon? I'm glad it's dead now, we can all finally get on with our li-" She was cut off by a hand on her throat.<br>"Don't say another word or I swear I will burn this place to the ground and mount your head on a pike, HELP. HIM. NOW!" The nurse terrified of his word ordered doctors to help the boy, they weren't happy but with the amount of K.I. Kakashi was giving off they kept their mouths shut. Kakashi now seeing the boy being taken care of went to the nearest bathroom, locked the door, ripped off his mask and proceeded to empty all his stomach out until his tongue burnt with stomach acid.  
>"Naruto, I'm so sorry. This never should have happened to you. If only I had paid more attention.." The Jonin then proceeded to cry for the first time in a long time. He remembered his friend, Obito. His body crushed beneath the boulder. Still he smiled. Still he gave him his eye. Kakashi lifted his head band and looked into his Sharingan eye through the mirror.<br>"I swear, Obito, Sensei, Naruto, I will protect you, and carry on your dreams." He lowered the hitai-ate once more. Wiping his mouth and washing out the taste of bile he lifted his mask once more and exited to rest room and came face to face with the Hokage.  
>"Kakashi...what happened?"<br>"Lord Hokage...I'm sorry...I was distracted and lost him for just 2 hours...I didn't know this world happen..." His visible eye started to water again. The Hokage himself looked visibly sick. He had seen Naruto before he spoke to Kakashi and what he saw made him fuller of fury and hate for the village then he had ever felt in his entire life. Naruto always had that bright smile. He was positive now he could never look at the boy the same way ever again without picturing those images.  
>"Kakashi I want a full report on my desk by sunrise. I'm sure the council is going to bitch at me for not ending his life." The Hokage wished he could just get the council to leave the boy alone, he knew they were involved some way with the boy's attack. He sat in the waiting room waiting for the surgery to end, he personally fixed the doctors operating on Naruto the minute he saw him to avoid any "accidents" that might occur during his time under the knife. Kakashi had left to write his report and get some sleep about an hour ago. He should rest as well but he needed to know Naruto was alright. A doctor came out of the operating room.<br>"Lord Hokage? I don't really know what to say here. Naruto-kun will be fine but, several of his organs were removed and his knee-cap shattered. There were also multiple lacerations, and major blood loss. But after a while it seemed his body just...fixed itself. His organs re-grew in a few minutes and his knee just un-shattered for lack of a better word. I thank Lord Kami for his survival. He will be fine in about ten days. We recommend he stay here in that time in case his stitches open up." He looked at the Hokage with narrow eyes, flickering to the nurses and other doctors around, signaling that the Kyuubi had healed the boy.  
>"Thank you, Kenkou. Can I see him?"<br>"Sure, he is sedated so I would wait until morning to speak with him. Kami help that child." The doctor looked at the Hokage. He remembered when he had first met Naruto. He had recently been appointed head of the Hospital of Konoha and it was his first day on the job. He had worked late that night to catch up on paper work. Kami-damned paperwork. He had just finished when he had looked out the window and saw a small blond haired boy limping toward the door. He hesitantly approached him to see if the boy needed help.

"H-hello there? Can I help you son? Are you injured?" He asked with a worried look. The boy stiffened at his voice and slowly looked up. He was hidden by the shadows of the street light next to him.

"Come closer, I can't see you. I promise I will not to hurt you." The boy slowly limped into the light and what the doctor saw made him gasp. The boy couldn't be more than four and he was covered in dirt and cuts. His leg was swollen and bleeding.

"A-are you a doctor?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, I am. What happened to you?"

"P-please…..get….old man…Hokage…" He promptly passed out then and there and was caught by Kenkou, he brought the boy inside and got to work healing him. The wounds weren't serious but seemed to be days old and infected. Quickly making hand seals Kenkou focused his chakra and had his hand surrounded by green light. He ran his hand over this mystery blond boy's body and healed the cuts, and injected some antibiotics to help fight any infections that may have been present from the boy's current dirt covered body. Kenkou smiled as the boy's face relaxed glad that his few years as a ninja hadn't been a waste. He cleaned the boy and as he did so he found a birthday card in his pants pocket. Opening it his eyes widened. "Dear Naruto, Happy fourth birthday, Love "Jiji" a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen" followed by the official stamp of the Hokage. Kenkou put the card down and went to the rotary phone on his desk. Picking it up he asked the operator to put him through to the Hokage. Due to his position as Hospital Head he was connected in minutes.

"Yes hello? This is Sandaime Hokage speaking."

"Hello Hokage-sama, this is head director of Konoha Hospital. I have a child here that I believe you need to come see immediately."

"What? A child?...I-is he blond haired, blue eyed, and three whisker marks on each cheek?" The Hokage asked in a low almost frightened tone.

"I'm sorry to say sir but yes….Hello?" The line went dead and immediately the Hokage burst through the Hospital doors and arrived in Naruto's room in about a few seconds. Kenkou sweat dropped but got serious. "Sir? Who is this child?"

"He is Naruto Uzumaki. And he is supposed to be at the Konoha Orphanage."

"Wait Uzumaki? As in the Kyuubi Container?"

"What of it?" The Hokage narrowed his eyes. If this doctor made a move he would not hesitate to execute him. What happened next surprised the Hokage greatly. Kenkou got on his knees, took out a cross and started to pray, begging Kami to help this child and keep the evil beast sealed away. "W-what are you doing?"

"Asking God to help this tortured soul. No child should bear such a burden as having a demon sealed away inside them. These villagers are damn fools! Hurting the person who saves them from death just by breathing!" He calmed himself and made the sign of the cross. Muttering for forgiveness for such vulgar language. The Hokage was stunned. This man was definitely the best person to be treating Naruto's injuries.

* * *

><p>-Back in the present-<p>

Kenkou watched as the Hokage entered the room that housed Naruto. He sighed and continued to work on Naruto's file for his patient report. The Hokage walked into the room and took a seat on a chair next to the bed. He watched Naruto's sleeping body with a critical eye. He looked so peaceful. The young Jinchuriki was propped up on the bed and wearing no shirt. Bandages wrapped around his midsection and over one arm to secure them. His breathing was normal and his face showed no signs of pain. With a sigh the Hokage took a pad of paper off the bed side table and scribbled a note addressed to his grandson figure. Placing the note down the old man stood and walked out of the room, sparing one last glance at the six-year-old. Hiruzen thought to himself, _"How could someone so innocent and full of life, bear such a burden as you Naruto?"_ With that he closed the door and returned to his office. It was going to be a long night.


	2. The First Step

**Hey Kenkou here. Since I got a request to continue my story I will. This chapter summary…not telling! Ha ha! Read please to find out how Naruto lives his life with the Rinnegan now. Also I know this chapter isn't as good as it's predecessor. And I took out the angst, people said I was too sadistic with the torture so here is something a little different. **

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto? ~Naruto shakes his head no~ Shoot well you heard him, I don't own him.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki awoke in what he thought was a sewer.<p>

"_Great, just great. Not only do the villagers beat me but they dump me in the sewer. Ugh now where the heck is the exit."_ He stood in the water and waded through it. To anyone it would be disgusting but Naruto wasn't bothered by it. It wouldn't be the first time that he had ended up in the sewer. He looked around more and realized something about this place. He was completely lost.

"WHERE AM I!" Naruto yelled as he cried tears streaming from his eyes like a busted fountain. He ran in every direction even somehow running along the ceiling, his arms waving behind him. This continued for about 20 minutes before he ran head first into a large steel pole. Knocked back he surveyed the room he was in. He saw no ceiling and the floor was knee deep in water, small lights where on the left and right walls and in front of him was a large steel door, there seemed to be no lock but after looking up more the young Jinchuriki saw a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal holding the door shut. How could an insignificant small piece of paper hold close such a massive door? Naruto walked in between the gaps in the poles and moved toward the center of the cage.

"Anybody here?" The young boy called. Silence. He called again. This time he heard something. It sounded like….breathing. Naruto thought he saw a shadow move in the darkness.

"It's ok, who's there?" The shadow moved closer and Naruto smiled. Finally the figure moved into the light. It was…a chibi fox. No not a fox kit, or just a small fox, this was a small, red, animated looking fluff ball. Now Naruto being the six year old he is did the only natural thing he could think of to do in a situation where he sees something like this.

"KAWII!" He screamed as he picked up the fox and hugged it tight.

"Hey! Let me down you foolish mortal!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Naruto whirled around trying to find the source of the noise.

"I'm in your arms baka." Naruto looked down at the fox and saw it being crushed by his hug, setting the small creature down he looked at it curiously.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk you idiot! I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune, the most powerful demon in existence, what demon would I be if I couldn't talk to you." The fox yipped back at him, anger evident in its eyes. Now a normal person would start to freak out and run if a small fox started speaking and said it was the Kyuubi. Naruto isn't a normal person through.

"Well you would be a pretty lousy one."

"WHY YOU RETCHED MORTAL! I SHOULD CRUSH YOU FOR THAT!"

"With what? Your wittle paws?" Naruto mocked in a baby voice. He proceeded to laugh so much he fell down. He finally calmed down and looked at the fox. It wasn't there. Looking around he felt breath on his neck, turning he was met face to nose of a now monstrous Kyuubi.

"**Yes, with one of my 'wittle paws'." **To emphasize the fox lifted an enormous paw and brought is down next to Naruto, shattering the ground and making the area tremor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't crush me Mr. Fox!" Naruto cried as he cowered back against a wall. The Kyuubi shrank back to its "chibi-form".

"Now you see why I met you like this."

"Y-yeah I do."

"Good so let's get down to business." The fox stated as he sat on the ground.

"What business?"

"Oh simple, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know."

"And what would that be?"

"Your family, the reason I'm sealed in you, what power you have recently unlocked and how we are going to make you into the strongest ninja there ever was and will be."

Naruto thought for a moment. This is what he had been looking for. "Then let's get started."

The fox smiled. It was going to be a long, and fun, night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know it's short. I wrote it in one day. I will make the next one longer, sorry guys.<strong>


	3. Explanations and a Show of Power

**This is the third chapter for my fanfic. I have been getting a lot of good feedback and plenty of good ideas. I thank my readers for their support and hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ~does hand signs~" ANTI-LAWYER NO JUTSU!" ~Naruto appears~**

"**Kenkou doesn't own Naruto but does own all original ideas used in the making of this chapter. He also disclaims anything he might use accidently that doesn't belong to him and if he does, please send a PM and he will fix it."**

"**Thank you buddy."**

"**I'm only here because you make me a g-AH!" ~attacked by me~ **

"**NO SPOILERS!"**

* * *

><p>"So wait. Your telling me that you, the Kyuubi No Kitsune, strongest demon in the world, who can kill a man with a glance, were being controlled by Madara Uchiha, who is like over 100 and the co-founder of Konoha, and were forced to attack to try to kill everyone and were sealed in my gut by the 4th Hokage, who is my dad, and who was married to your previous holder, Kushina Uzumaki, and my mom?" Asked a very confused and tired Naruto. Kyuubi had just explained everything to him and he still didn't get it. Maybe it was a ninja thing.<p>

"Like I just didn't get done explaining it, yes all of that is true." Answered an annoyed Kyuubi. The fox knew this kid was dense but come on!

"And my Kushina's mother, Mito, was married to the 1st Hokage, and my mom's ninja sensei was Tsunade, but she left after her lover died and was replaced by the old man's wife, an ex med-nin, my dad was trained by Jiraiya, Tsunade's team mate, and he trained Teuchi, the guy who owns the ramen stand, and Hotuda Buki, a weapon shop owner?"

"Yes." The fox said getting a tick mark on his head.

"And my mom's team was Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke-kun's mom, and Hina Hyuuga, Hinata-chan's mom?"

"Yes! Wait, what's with the suffixes?" The Kyuubi asked confused.

"Foreshadowing." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ah." The Kyuubi nodded in understanding. The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with an examining eye. The boy had absorbed the knowledge given to him and not reacted emotionally. Either he saw the logic in it all or he was an idiot. The Kyuubi prayed for the former. "So, do you understand?"

"Oh yeah I understand fine. I understand that this god forsaken village is the worst hellhole imaginable and I plan on using this, what did you call it? Rinnegan?"

"Yes."

"I will use this Rinnegan to become the strongest ninja in existence and make all those who have tortured look up and respect me; I will protect this village and turn it back into a paradise for ninja and civilian alike. I will rule this village, and then I will create a Utopia for the world." Said the young blonde, his eyes burning with a passion and the determined look on his face of that of a king leading his subjects to victory in a battle. He would do this.

"That's all fine and dandy but one problem. You're not a ninja." Said the fox with a smirk. Hey he was still demon. Naruto deflated faster than a burst balloon.

"Oh yeah…."

"Just ask the Hokage."

"Yeah! Jiji will let me be a ninja!" Naruto beamed happily. This was going to the start of something big.

* * *

><p>-In the council meeting room-<p>

Shouts and yells for the death of the demon brat sprang through the air. Sarutobi hadn't even said a word, this was just the council.

"_Why did I hire them again?"_ Thought the third in his seat.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SIT THE HELL DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled the elder man using the academy instructor jutsu, "Big Head No Jutsu". The room quieted. "Now if so much a one of you ingrates make another noise I will send them to Ibiki and give him no restrains!" No one dared move. "Now today Naruto Uzumaki was attacked by a mob of citizens and admitted to the hospital, he survived. Now tell me, how is it that an entire mob could do this without notifying a ninja at all? Is it because that you council members have been putting in your own ninja? Then it looks as if I'm going to have to have each one of the council members interrogated and questioned. Anyone found lying or any treacherous actions will be seen as heresy and that person will be killed. That is all!" Standing the Hokage left the room with a grin on his face. Finally he could get some rest for a while. He spared one last look at the civilian council members. They were horrified. Good. _"This is my village; I'm not going to let them ruin it."_ Thought the Sandaime as he went to his home. He slept like a baby that night while the council members screamed in pain. The Hokage was back on top.


	4. A Ninja in the Making

**Hi everyone. Here is the 4****th**** chapter of my story I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also there has been a lot of confusion about the pairings that are going to happen. All I have to say is just keep on reading and everything will become clear.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I have to write Fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>The third Hokage awoke that morning strangely refreshed. He went about his normal morning routine and walked to his office. What he saw surprised him greatly. Instead of the huge pile of paperwork there usually were there was only a single manila folder, slightly bulging with papers and secured by a rubber band. The old Kage looked around his office wearily and slowly approached the folder. With his pipe from a safe distance he poked it continuously. With there being no reaction he slowly sat in his chair and moved the band. Still nothing. Hiruzen opened the folder and looked through the contents. There was Kakashi's report on Naruto's attack on the top, quickly looking it over he stamped it and put it in the complete paperwork bin. The rest of the papers were all reports on the council members, filled out by Ibiki. Picking up the first one he read. "Market District Head: Hiku Guna, charged with heresy against the Sandaime Hokage. Crime: Denying civilians food and selling rotten goods, embezzlement, bribing Konoha forces, and heretic remarks. Executed by Ibiki late last night." The Hokage was shocked. Yes he knew some of the council members were rotten but this surprised him. He continued to look over the next few papers and was surprised to find that all but two were executed. There had been twelve council members. The two surviving were Hotuda Buki, Konoha's Weapons Expert, and Hitu Kusa, The Head of Konoha's Clothing stores. Hiruzen grinned. These were the people who did not deny Naruto service. Buki had sold Naruto some training kunai when he was 5 and Kusa had provided some clothing for Naruto, he must have been scared of the rest of the council voting him out if he did anything more. "Anbu, please bring me Kenkou Ryuu, Teuchi Ichiraku, and Miko Yume." A shadow in the corner of the room flickered and the Hokage sat back. Ryuu would be given the position of Council Head of Medicine. Teuchi would be Market Head, and Yume for teaching Naruto to read would be the head librarian and book keeper of Konoha. He would fill the rest of the council as he saw fit later. Opening a drawer and pulling out an orange book the old man let out a perverted giggle. Today was going to be a good day.<p>

-In the Hospital-

Naruto was lying in bed and thinking. Something he rarely did. At the moment he was contemplating how to ask the Hokage if he could become a ninja. _"UGH! Why is thinking so hard when you need to think?" _Inside his mind the Kyuubi chuckled.

"Naruto worry about that later, right now you need to learn what the Rinnegan can do ok?"

"Ok, Kyu."

"Don't call me that. Now the first thing you need to know is that the Rinnegan gives you the abilities of the six paths of Buda. Also it gives you all the chakra natures and since you are directly linked to the Senju clan you can mix them to form bloodlines. But it could be risky so let's make sure you don't rely on only the Rinnegan ok?"

"You got it. I think I remember learning about the six paths in some book when I snuck in the library. They are Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka right? And I remember chakra nature from some ninja. They are fire, water, lightning, earth and wind right?"

"Yes and yes. But with the Rinnegan's power you can use them all and even combine them to make jutsu and bloodlines."

"That is so sweet! I'm going to be the coolest ninja alive!" Naruto told Kyuubi excitedly. The fox laughed to himself.

"You probably will be, now let's get to work learning about the path's. The first path I will teach you is the Animal Path." Kyuubi went on to explain more about each path and its power. The fox also told Naruto that he could not use the path's full power or he would lose the ability to walk. Horrified by the thought Naruto agreed to limit his use on the Rinnegan and to rely too much on its power. Over the next few days Kyuubi taught Naruto many things. Each path's powers, the use of chakra, some history, mathematics, even some ninjutsu. Naruto was also happy to learn that the Rinnegan made him immune to genjutsu since it would see right through them. But not wanting to be horrible at it Naruto practiced a small genjutsu that hid his Rinnegan and made his eyes look as they had done before. This way he would be able to hide his power for the time being. The Hokage had stopped by a few times while he was healing to check up on him. Naruto didn't know why but the old man seemed happier than usual. It was probably nothing. What surprised Naruto is that during his time in the hospital someone had left a gift by his door. In it was a hippo pajama sleeping cap. Naruto thought the gift was odd but was thankful for it. Naruto was released from the hospital a few days later and returned to his home. As expected it had been broken into and vandalized. Sighing to himself, Naruto got to work cleaning. He was going to have to work on keeping his stuff safe.

* * *

><p>-6 years later-<p>

Naruto sat in his seat at the ninja academy. He was waiting for class to begin and thought about how far he had come in the past six years. He had nearly mastered using all the paths of the Rinnegan. He was currently trying to master the Deva path. Kyuubi had thought it best that he work on one path each year until he got it perfect. During those years he also had trained with the chakra natures. Not mastering them but still being able to perform at least high B-rank ninjutsu with them. Naruto personally had created about 15 jutsu, three for each nature and had learned about 20 others from the library. His taijutsu was about low chunin level and still needed work. He was horrible at creating genjutsu still but was able to do a C-rank if he focused hard enough, though it left him winded and with a headache. Thanks to the Rinnegan he never had to worry about being caught in genjutsu so it evened out. This actually had helped him greatly in his time at the academy; some teachers had placed genjutsu's over tests and papers but were surprised when they got back the papers with all the correct marks. Naruto only showed off his skills when he was bored or wanted to mess with the teacher's heads. He still was the dead last even though if he wanted he could try for rookie of the year. But he thought Sasuke would like the title more. Naruto spared a glance at his friend who was sitting next to him. Naruto and Sasuke had become friends about five years ago when they both found each other at a training ground. Sasuke had demanded he leave and Naruto refused rudely. The two traded insults and sparred, loser left the training ground. As they fought they became friends. The spar ended in a tie and each week the two still met up and spared there. To date it has all been ties. Sasuke had also made Naruto his best friend when he taught him how to avoid the fangirls that that chased him. They had a brotherly relationship and while they fought and argued it was all in fun. Naruto looked to his left to look at his other friend Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto had seen her all alone at lunch break four years back and invited her to join him and Sasuke. She had turned red and passed out. Naruto brought her to the nurse's office and the three enjoyed lunch there. Not the most common way of making friends but Naruto didn't complain. He trusted the two with his life. He had told them about the Rinnegan a year ago and it only strengthened their friendship. Sasuke for their bond as brothers and after looking back in some history text the three found the story of the Sage of Six Paths. Sasuke had looked at it and said, "Ok, you get these cool eyes, I get cool eyes, Hinata gets cool eyes. We have to be part of some legend right?" Hinata stayed for her crush on Naruto and seeing how he had turned his suffering into such an amazing power she was determined to become strong just like Naruto. The three agreed that they would use their eyes to protect one another. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Iruka called for everyone's attention. Time to get the day started.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter the next will be released soon. Please leave a review with your thoughts.<strong>


	5. Failure at it's Finest

**Hey everyone Kenkou here with another chapter. Thank everyone who sent in jutsu for our little hero to use. Please leave a review, favorite, subscribe, all that jazz and without further delay your story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ok. **

* * *

><p>In the classroom it was graduation day. Everyone was excited to graduate and become Genin of Konoha. One student in particular wasn't all too excited. In fact that student wasn't even at the academy that day. That student is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Currently said blonde was standing on Hokage Mountain overlooking the village. In place of his ordinary orange jumpsuit he wore a green spandex body suit with orange leg warmers…Kidding he was really wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the shoulders and back. He had on black shinobi pants and to top it off a large black trench coat. It was big and baggy and covered his hands but he still wanted to wear it and liked it like that. He kicked his sandals backs against the rocks as he swung his legs. He knew he had to go to the academy but he liked the peace being up on the mountain gave him. He glanced down at his handy work. He had single handedly painted every face on the mountain without anyone noticing. Finally Naruto detected Anbu coming for him. "Best be off." he said to himself. He jumped up and started sprinting down the mountain toward the academy. It was halfway into the village. <em>"Piece of cake." <em>Thought Naruto smugly. He focused the tiniest bit of chakra to his legs and blurred out of existence. He made it to the academy just as Iruka called his name. "Pretty and present Iruka-sensei."

"Ah, Naruto you grace us with your presence today. Since you were almost late, again" he said with a glare toward Naruto," You will all be reviewing the transformation jutsu or henge." The class groaned collectively and shot glares at Naruto.

"Nice going Loser, now we all have to suffer fo- AHHH!" Kiba suddenly held his ears and slammed his head on the desk. Naruto was joining him. The rest of the class soon understood why. A loud shrill scream broke through the air and Sakura an Ino came into the room, or really raced into it.

"IM FIRST INO-PIG!" screeched the pink haired girl. She left no time to argue as she ran over to the empty seat next to Sasuke and started going into fan-girl mode. Gushing over him and asking to sit there. Sasuke being the sensible man simply looked at her like she was crazy and begged Kami to make Naruto get up and sit with him already! He stalled by giving the usual "Hn" answer and made Sakura freak out with hearts in her eyes. As well as most of the girls in the room. Naruto took that chance to sit in the chair. Across the aisle Hinata looked at Sasuke with jealousy. He knew she liked Naruto but still wouldn't let her sit next to him. He was too scared of the fan-girls. (Don't deny it you would be too) "MOVE NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura brought her fist down on Naruto's head. He sat for a moment before looking at her and saying, "Please sir, may I have another." In a completely serious tone too. Nice touch. Sakura unnerved by it sat in an empty seat in the back. Sasuke thanked Naruto and the two started to talk quietly while Iruka started a lecture previous surprise henge test forgotten at the moment.

"Naruto why are you late, you know we graduate today."

"I know, I know I was just having some fun."

"Painted the mountain?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said with a confident smirk. Sasuke grinned. He enjoyed watching Naruto's pranks and even helped plan one or two before. Like one where he put fire crackers under a mat on Iruka's chair and had the mat covered in glue so Iruka was trapped on it with the fireworks going off. A month of detention later it was still thought of as completely worth it.

"What's with the new cloths? You're not one for fashion usually. Those are some nice threads."

"Thanks, got 'em at a shinobi clothing store. The owner knows the difference." He said with a gesture to his gut. Sasuke and Hinata learned about Kyuubi long ago. The two smiled and got to work with some papers. It was the last day so they wanted to make it fun while they could but still, work was work. After a while Iruka started the tests to become Genin. The first was a written exam. Naruto used what he learned from Kyuubi and in the library to answer most of the questions right. Just enough to pass. Next was a taijutsu portion. The class moved outside and broke into groups of two for spars. (Skipping this just know Naruto and Sasuke fight, tie again) Now was the Genjutsu portion. Naruto smiled. No problems for him. The genjutsu was cast and Naruto sat unfazed while the rest of the class fell asleep. He quickly spiked his chakra a little to make it seem like he broke it and Iruka smiled. "Congrats Naruto, first one done this portion."

"Thanks sensei." Onto ninjutsu. Naruto started to get worried. He could only do replacement and transformation. He couldn't make a good enough normal clone. Kyuubi said it was him having too much chakra and Sarutobi agreed. Unknown to Naruto Sarutobi planned to give Naruto the Shadow Clone jutsu for even doing the test and then making him a Genin. But still Naruto didn't know that so he was sweating buckets. His name was called. _"Here goes nothing." _Naruto transformed into the Third and replaced with Iruka. Now he focused as hard as he could. Drawing in chakra Naruto formed the seal needed and yelled, "Clone Jutsu!" A puff of smoke and…. On the floor appeared a dead looking clone.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail the Genin exams." Naruto looked down disappointed. He walked out of the room and took his seat. Hinata tried to comfort him but he asked to be alone. Sasuke let him be. He knew Naruto needed his space. After class Naruto sat on the swing alone watching the families say hoe proud they were of their children and he even heard some whispers insulting him. Mizuki approached Naruto from behind. "Hey Naruto, real bummer you couldn't pass, but I think I know another way you can graduate." Naruto in his sadness gave a look of hope. "Here is all you have to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Next chapter "The Mizuki Incident" See ya then<strong>


	6. Mizuki was a Pain in the Asura

**Kenkou here with another chapter of Six Paths. Now before we start just a quick thing. I would like to thank Shinkuu Arashi, Auxiliaryzoro, Spyrofan777, WolfCoyote, and ****Narjiro**** for their jutsu donations. You guys were a huge help and I hope you and everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>It was night at the Leaf Village and all seemed peaceful. A lone figure sat in a clearing deep in the woods. By him laid the Scroll of Sealing. The Leaf's most treasured item. This figure was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was staring at the stars in the sky. He had stolen the scroll about 20 minutes ago and had already mastered the Kage Bushin no Jutsu or Shadow Clone Jutsu. He had also made a clone copy down the entire scroll into a smaller scroll and sealed it into a storage seal in his coat's pocket. He was now relaxing, waiting to be found so he could expose Mizuki for being a traitor. He had realized he had been fooled the second he got home that day. Planning to have some fun he still took the scroll and left Sarutobi a note explaining the whole thing. He was currently thinking of how to combine the shadow clones with his Rinnegan to give his paths without having to use corpses or use chakra rods. To better examine the situation he closed his eyes and drifted into his mind scape.<p>

-Mindscape-

Instead of the sewer that the place had been, now there was a small forest with six shrines, one for each path, each showing something involved to it. For example the Animal Path had stone carvings of various animals and creatures, the Asura Path had markings depicting various weapons and the like. Naruto sat in the center and focused. Six bodies appeared, one in front of each shrine. They looked like Naruto but much different in certain aspects. The one in front of the Deva shrine had shoulder length hair, pale skin, was dressed in a white robe, and had a set of white wings on its back. The Animal body was more of a hulked figure. With a larger upper body and a wild main of hair, no shirt and tight brown shorts, he resembled a lion to Naruto. His teeth were pointed and he had claws for hands and feet. The Human path looked like Naruto except he was skinnier, shorter, duller blonde hair, and wore the same cloths as himself but what stood out was there were no whisker marks on his cheeks. The Preta path had a larger build than him. He simply looked pudgier and had a larger jaw. The path wore a baggy brown shirt with green ninja pants. The Naraka Path was thinner and taller. He looked much faster than the other paths but much weaker also. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and had on black pants. The Asura path was definitely frightening. With wild hair with red streaks in it, pointed teeth, dark whisker marks and radiating chakra it was dressed in Anbu armor with multiple swords strapped to its back along with many knives and weapons strapped to its waist. Naruto even took the trouble to make a small cannon for the path to hold. Naruto smiled at his work. The paths had no minds of their own yet but Naruto could summon them like clones and control them. Now he could use the Rinnegan's full power. But there was a draw back. Since they were clones they could be destroyed easily Naruto needed to find a way to beef them up some. He was pulled from his thoughts when he sensed someone approaching his body. Focusing he faded from his mind scape. Kyuubi, who the whole time was watching Naruto, climbed out of the fox hole he was in and examined the bodies. _"I can work with this."_ Kyuubi thought as he started to fuse chakra with the bodies making them stronger, more life-like, giving them bloodlines from the Rinnegan and making their bodies start to breathe. It ended when the path all opened their eyes.

-In the Real World-

Naruto looked up to see Iruka jump down and land beside him. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I learned a jutsu from the scroll! I can pass now right?" Naruto said excitedly playing the oblivious fool. Iruka looked around the clearing, it was covered in residual chakra. _"He must have been training all night."_ Naruto looked at Iruka in surprise. _"Did I just….read his mind?"_

"Naruto what are you talking about? Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

"What do you mean Sensei? Mizuki-sensei said that if I can get the scroll and learn one jutsu from it I can pass the exams and graduate right?" Iruka looked at Naruto confused for a moment until his face lit up with understanding.

"Naruto I- GET DOWN!" Iruka flung himself on top of Naruto In time for a huge shuriken to imbed itself in Iruka's back. "N-naruto…run!" Iruka said weakly before he passed out from the pain he was in. Mizuki stood atop a branch in a tree. He was grinning like a madman.

"Very good Naruto, now give me the scroll and you can graduate, Iruka wanted the scroll for himself. Quickly before the others find us." Mizuki said hoping to trick the blonde who he believed to be a moron.

"No can do, you see I don't deal with traitors." Naruto said standing defiantly before Mizuki. "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson _Sensei_." Naruto spat the last word. Making the cross fingered seal Naruto cried out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and before Naruto stood the Asura path he had created. The path leaned its head back and grinned at Naruto. _"Hey kid, what can I do for ya?"_

"_What the? I made clones how are you here? And how can you speak in my head?"_

"_I'm your path of Asura, your demon realm, Kyuubi brought us to life in your head, feel free to summon us whenever you like to fight or anything you wish Naruto-sama."_

"_Alright Asura, we can figure this out later but now can you kick Mizuki-teme's ass?"_

"_I can do more than that."_ The path turned to face Mizuki and let out a burst of killer intent. Drawing a sword the path rushed Mizuki who threw the last large shuriken on his back straight at the path who grabbed it in midair and flung it back at Mizuki. It cut into his arm and he jumped away from the path onto the ground. Pulling out a kunai he charges at the path and ducks under a horizontal slash to stab the path in the chest. "DIE KYUUBI!" Grinning at his victory Mizuki's face turns to one of horror as the path grabs his hand and, taking a knife from his belt, brings it down into where his neck met his shoulder. It goes in with ease and blood flows freely from the wound. Naruto watches the whole battle with kunai drawn ready to jump into the fight. The Asura path brings the traitors body to Naruto and lays it down. Naruto looks at the path.

"Are you ok?"

"Eh its just a scratch, get Naraka out here to fix up Iruka before he bleeds out." The path answered. Its voice raspy but light toned. Naruto quickly summons the path. Naraka stood silently and summoned the Outer Path. The mouth opened and Iruka was dragged inside. Not five minutes later The mouth opened again and spat Iruka out looking good as new. Naraka bowed his head and disappeared along with the gate. Asura bowed as well and disappeared. Naruto's vision swam for a moment before he was overcome with exhaustion. He sat next to Iruka panting. Meanwhile Iruka awoke to see Mizuki dead, Naruto tired and his wound healed. Putting two and two together he took off his headband and tied it onto Naruto's head.

"Congrats Naruto, you graduate."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading, please favorite, subscribe, reveiw, all that jazz and we will see you next time with the team selections.<strong>


	7. Im back baby

**Hey guys Kenkou with a chapter of six paths here for you.**

**Now I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for that but I have had a lot going on and wasn't able to write or find inspiration to write at all so here goes a new chapter which will be a little bad after not writing for so long.**

Pure pain coursed through Naruto's body. It felt as though his skin was being burned off and reformed over and over again. He lay in his apartment screaming from the pain, back arched in the air and small pools of blood surrounding where he lay in his bed. He grit his teeth as another burst of pain went through him this time center on his forehead.

"_Keep it up Kit. Your almost there. Just a little more." _The Kyuubi encouraged inside the young boy's mind. Naruto thrashed about hitting the walls leaving dents and cracks in them. He almost regretting making himself go through this but he knew it would make him stronger.

After another hour of suffering, the pain subsided. Naruto lay still on his mattress, panting and covered in sweat. He slowly raised his head to look in a small mirror on his dresser. There on his forehead was a gash about an inch and a half long. Going up vertically from between his eyebrows. The gash slowly widened until it opened revealing a blank eye. Slowly a pupil came into view. A purple pupil with a ripple pattern originating from the iris.

-4 hours prior-

Naruto walked into his apartment happily. He had just graduated from the academy, killed the traitor Mizuki, and healed Iruka. Life was looking up for him. He now had control over his paths and could bring them into the world at will. Walking past his kitchen and going straight into his bedroom he stripped his shirt and pants, leaving himself in a pair of boxers, and collapsed face first onto his bed. He was about to go to sleep when he felt the familiar pull of Kyuubi bringing him to his mindscape, only this time it seemed stronger almost urgent.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again inside the small clearing his mind scape was modeled into. He gasped in shock, his paths were laying on the ground pale and lifeless, the trees and grass were all dying and Kyuubi was pumping chakra into the seal to keep it steady.

"What happened in here?" He yelled to the fox.

"The paths…..power conflicted….ugh..too much to hold…in one mind!" The nine tails grunted out focusing more chakra to the seal.

Naruto looked down in thought. His paths powers were conflicting with one another's. If they were separate entities this wouldn't happen but he had them all inside his head.

"_This must be why I could hear Iruka-sensei's thoughts earlier!"_ Naruto quickly focused his chakra to the seal, temporarily supporting it. "Kyuubi, we need to fix this, now."

"I have been trying. Nothing seems to be working. Either we use people's bodies for them to inhabit or we let them all merge. Just so you know, that would kill you probably. Seven minds in the same head never works out for anyone." The fox told him as he stretched out, happy for the break in seal repair. Naruto went deep into thought. He didn't want to use people's bodies, that was just gross. Letting them merge would either kill him or make him go bonkers. He thought back to a sealing technique he had read about. The seal was called "Saadoai NoSunpou". Or the Third Eye Dimension. This seal created a small pocket dimension for the user. It could store thousands of items, even bodies. Only two people on record had ever attempted the seal. Both died horribly due to the seals draw backs. It completely broke down the users body, and even if they lived they would need to have massive amounts of chakra to use the seal effectively.

"Kyuubi, I got an idea but it's risky. Can you heal say, a decomposing body?"

"Well not a dead one. No. But if the person was still somewhat alive or at least brain-dead then yeah. But I would be really tired after."

"Then get ready to be exhausted." Naruto quickly got to work, going to a small pond near by. He knelt on the bank and stuck his head in the water. He opened his eyes and saw bubble floating under the surface each with images inside them. His memories. He willed for all the memories involving the seal to come to him. They quickly approached and popped on his head. Resurfacing Naruto sat in the center on the field and crossed his legs. Making the tiger seal.

"Let's do this Kyu." Naruto began the jutsu.

-Present Time-

Naruto quickly roused from his sleep. He must have passed out after the jutsu. Quickly bouncing off his bed and running into the bathroom he observed his forehead in the mirror. The eye was there. The jutsu was a success. Gazing at himself he smiled. Naruto Uzumaki One! Forbidden Jutsu Zip! He went about his morning routine of showering and brushing his teeth. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked back into his room and promptly tripped over something. Landing on his face he grumbled into the ground something that sounded similar to a long string of curses and something that sounded like stupid waffles…(Naruto: Waffles? Really? Me: I don't know man. I was half asleep writing this. Naruto: You always use that excuse) The blonde glanced down at his feet to see he had tripped over an arm. Another person's arm. Looking up slowly he peered at the person's face. It was his deva path! Only with longer hair now. Other that exactly the same. Getting up Naruto looked around seeing all his other paths seemingly passed out on his floor. Only now they all looked like him. But there were differences. Deva had longer hair, Asura had visible fangs, Human had no whisker marks, Animal seemed buffer, Preta was huskier, and Naraka was thinner. After a minute of though Naruto concluded that he must have brought the paths physical forms into this world through the seal. Quickly focusing chakra to his new eye the bodies floated up and were absorbed into it. _"Ok…..that was awesome."_ Naruto thought to himself as he dresses in his attire. Today he sported a stylish black short sleeve shirt with a large white stripe dividing the shirt into three equal parts. A part of dark blue ninja pants with multiple pockets on the legs. And over it all he wore his favorite black trench coat. "Trench coats are awesome."

-Somewhere in Konoha-

Anko Mitarashi was sitting in her living room, enjoying a breakfast of dango, dango and more dango. Suddenly she sneezed and felt her ears heat up. "Someone wears a trench coat….I must taste his blood." She resumed eating her dango, planning on her torture for someone else in Konoha daring to try to steal her style.

-Back with Naruto-

Slipping on his black and gray sandals Naruto locked his door and started to walk to the ninja academy. Proudly wearing his head band on his forehead to cover his new optic, he smiled with determination. Look out ninja world, he comes a new legend.

**And done! There you have it, the latest chapter of 6 paths. Please review, fav, subscribe. And send in an omake you wrote and I just might put it in the story for you advertisement. Later!**


	8. Teams!

**Hey guys its Kenkou finally bringing you a new chapter of Six Paths. So please, sit back, shut up, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all, this is strictly a fan made parody for reader entertainment. SUCK ON THAT LAWYERS!**

Naruto arrived at the ninja academy without incident that day. He took his usual seat next to Sasuke and across the aisle from Hinata. Only half the class was present so far so he decided to lay his head down after telling Sasuke to wake him when class started. Sasuke merely stared out the window to pass the time. "I wonder how many kunai I can juggle." He thought to himself. (Yes Sasuke is non-canon, stop complaining) Hinata on the other hand was having….some…more graphic imagines running through her mind at the moment. So graphic if I were to describe them I would have to change the story rating. (Fan service central in there!) The room was quite with only minor characters chattering to each other. Slowly but surely the room filled with the remaining classmates, ending in the usual Sakura versus Ino race to the room, followed by the harpy screaming match. (One last author note: I HATE SAKURA OK! She is utterly useless. Name one time, One time she ever did anything in the anime! And for people saying Hinata is useless, AT LEAST SHE FOUGHT PAIN! Seriously! That's EPIC! Sakura did nothing! Sure healing, that's it! That's all she has! And she still didn't do it like the million times it was needed in the anime! Hinata, 10. Sakura, negative 1 million. There! Rant over.) It got on a lot of people's nerves and ended with Kiba's ears bleeding…..again. Naruto miraculously slept through it all much to the envy of…basically everyone. When it was time for the graduation to begin Iruka walked into the room. But he wasn't wearing his chunin uniform, instead he was still in pajamas, duck covered ones at that.

"Alright everyone here is the team list…."

-Insert list of minor characters –

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno –coughs- sucks to be you! –coughs- Team 9: In circulation still and Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Now that that's done I'm going home and going back to bed, I have a lot of dango to make later." Iruka grumbles as he walks out of the room, the words "snakes, dango, trench coat, and The things I do for love" can be heard as he walks by. (Anyone who doesn't get this is a moron) The room is filled with chatter as the fresh Genin get to know their teams better. One by one the sanseis' arrive to take away their teams, leaving out three main characters alone in the room. Sasuke, being uncomfortable with the silence, decides to start a conversation.

"So um, Naruto what's up?"

"Not much, got my paths to work, but they went unstable, so I used a jutsu to fix it."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "What jutsu? What did it do?"

"It was that Third Eye seal thing I showed you before, I got it to work and check this out." Naruto unties his head band to reveal his new eye to his friends. They gasp in awe at it. They had known the jutsu Naruto used and were glad their friend was able to do such an impossible technique. Hinata was fascinated by the eye the most, to her it looked like an opening to a shining moon hidden in another world. Sasuke was thinking something else though. "That eye….it's like…The Kishin…"

He voiced his thoughts to his friends and they were unnerved by it. They had read stories about the battle between the Shinigami and The Kishin. The Kishin had been a powerful man named Asura who went mad and ate the soul of a human being along with his weapon counterpart, turning him into a God of Madness.

"Jeez Sasuke, that's kinda morbid…..I mean The Kishin was something that really did a lot of damage, Its right up there with the Kyuubi." In Naruto's mind Kyuubi reminisced.

"Ahh. Good times, good times."

"I'm only saying, it's a little creepy to me."

"What ever man. What do you think of it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed at the suffix and said that she rather liked the new eye and it made him look rather handsome. Naruto blushed as well and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little envious. "Why won't she make me blush like that? Woah where did that come from? Naruto is my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking about his kinda sorta girlfriend that way." Before he could think further into the matter there was a noise at the door. It opened to reveal a tall man in his late 20's to early 30's. He had tall, silver, gravity defying hair, and was dressed in the usual Jonin outfit. The only major noticeable thing was a mask that covers about 70% of his face and had on eye covered.

"Hmmmm… My first impression of you is…..I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." And with that he shushined away leaving a small pile of leaves.

"…Well that was rude." They all said simultaneously. The trio stood and Hinata and Sasuke each placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders, Naruto focused his chakra and his Rinnegan spun. The group was warped in a display of color and ended up on the roof.

Sasuke smiled and said, "Ok no matter how many times we do that, its still awesome as hell." The others nodded in agreement and sat down with their sensei who was very surprised by the jutsu the blonde used. "Space time ninjutsu at such a young age? He maybe the next Itachi…..only without all the killing." "Ok team I would like you to introduce yourselves. Name, likes, dislikes, goals, hobbies."

"Why don't you start sensei?" Hinata asked.

"OK, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have a lot of likes, I don't have many dislikes, I have lots of hobbies, and never really had any goals. You next Girly."

"Well that was informative, anyway, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I like Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, flower pressing, cooking, and ninjutsu. My dislikes are mainly Kiba….and all men like Kiba….My hobbies are practicing my stealth skills and documentation skills. My goals are to become a loving wife and mother, also to take over my clan, abolish the caged bird seal, and united the families. I also plan on becoming Hokage secretary."

"Hmmm ok Blonde you next."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun, also ninjutsu, training and ramen….lots and lots of ramen….I dislike all men who don't treat women with respect and Uchiha a-holes who mess up everyone's lives….No offence Sasuke."

"None taken."

"My hobbies are training, sparing with Sasuke, trying to avoid the angry mobs and learning new skills for my kekkei genkai. My dream is to one day become Hokage and turn this corrupt village into a Utopian society where everyone can live together in peace. Also to become the strongest ninja in the world, loving husband and father and finally beat Sasuke in a spar."

"Interesting, Duck head, you're up."

"Make fun of my hair again and I cut yours off. Anyway I'm Sasuke as much as I hate to say it Uchiha. I like training, sparing Naruto, learning ninjutsu and my friends. I dislike my fangirls, people who can't see past a grudge and a certain Uchiha. My hobbies include training with Naruto, demon lore, and weapon crafting. My dream in to become an Anbu Captain and surpass my older brother, taking my place next to the Hokage and being his right hand man. Also to start a new clan and forever rid myself of the Uchiha name. I'm thinking Ekiyu, the Clan of Good Friends."

"Wow….." Was all Kakashi could say. He was expecting Naruto be a loud mouth, Hinata to be shy, and Sasuke to be an arrogant avenger. Man he was wrong. "Ok, well that was very informative. Meet me tomorrow at the San Tama training ground. 6 o'clock sharp. No breakfast, unless you want to puke. That will be where the real test begins."

And done! Sorry if it seemed rushed, my computer hated me and deleted my story files, I rewrote it as best I could in about the span of an hour. Don't flame to hard. If you can guess where all the references came from and who Iruka was hinting at earlier I will give you cookies! Later people.


End file.
